Yekaj
Well If you're gonna kill me can you at least kill me in a good way? Like a really bad ass way? '' ~ Attack On Levi Character Synopsis '''Yekaj '''is one of the main characters of the ''Hey It's Jakey! franchise, Originally known as Antiiplier debuting in A PLAN TO DEFEAT THANOS!... which released on 03/27/19 Charcter Information Yekaj was split from Jakey's original body, as of all the others, and Is Jakey's Left Brain. Yekaj has lost his right arm and left leg in Attack On Levi, but then got some new automail replacments in Yekaj xx. Yekaj - Likes being a smartass on instagram, enjoys being a dick likes complaining about bad movies. Loves making others feel dumb and embarrased. Yekaj is a dick, yes, but he still has good intentions are still justified, if someone stubbed their toe he’ll laugh at them, but if someone was getting robbed, then he’ll stop the robber. Yekaj is really sensitive on the inside, and that’s his weakness. Yekaj has had a change of heart after the Yekaj trilogy, he now sees life as precious and that you should cherish it. He is 5"11 and 116 pounds. Has been In 5 episode as of 21/12/19 Character Statistics Tiering: 5-A, Likely far higher Verse: Jakey Verse Name: Yekaj Gender: Male Age: 13 (Fakes his age as 29) Classification: Cyborg Special Abilities: Hypersonic Reaction Speed, Reality Warping Destructive Ability: Planet Level (Was able to punch Thanos) Speed: 45km/h (Is an average human), Hypersonic (Can react to Thanos) Lifting Ability: Above Average Human, Class T (Can scale to Thanos) Striking Ability: Multi-Planet Level (Can land hits on Thanos) Durability: Moon Level (Took Blows from Thanos but was weakened) Stamina: High Range: Average Human Intelligence: Very High (Was able to properly use The Infinity Gauntlet and make one of his own) Weaknesses: Cocky Bastard Versions: Base yekaJ | Gauntlet yekaJ Other Attributions * The Infinity Gauntlet: A powerful gauntlet forged from special metal melted by the energies of a Neutron Star by the Dwarf King Eitri, under the strict command and supervision of Thanos himself under threat of death. With it, Thanos can collectively harness the power of all Six Infinity Stones without being physically overwhelmed, and efficiently channel and command their might without risk of misdirection or backfiring. * Power Stone: Directly linked with, and representing all Power in the Universe, the Power Stone grants Thanos immense, unrivaled power on a cosmic scale, allowing him to effortlessly tear apart the surface of worlds and moons, destroy his enemies with blasts of cosmic energies, and enhance his own strength and durability to nearly unmatched and indestructible levels. * Space Stone: Directly linked with, and representing all Space in the Universe, the Space Stone grants Thanos direct control over the fabric of Space itself, allowing him to telekinetically tear apart the surface of Titan's moon, levitate, and fold space to create portals so that he may instantaneously traverse across the universe. * Reality Stone: Directly linked with, and representing Reality itself, the Reality Stone grants Thanos the ability to mold and reshape the fabric of reality as he sees fit, allowing him to effortlessly transmute anything and anyone in his vicinity, create tangible illusions, and reform the entire landscape in which he's in. * Soul Stone: Directly linked with, and representing the souls of all sentient beings in the Universe, the Soul Stone grants Thanos the power to manipulate the souls of his victims, allowing him to end the lives of his victims with but a snap of his fingers. When further empowered by the Five Other Stones combined, this ability can be performed on a universal scale. * Time Stone: Directly linked with, and representing all Time in the Universe, the Time Stone grants Thanos direct control over the fabric of Time itself, allowing him to halt, revert, and accelerate its flow, as well as generate endless time loops. * Mind Stone: Directly linked with, and representing the minds of all sentient beings in the Universe, the Mind Stone grants Thanos the capability to influence and control the minds of his enemies. However, he has yet to demonstrate the Mind Stone's powers in any meaningful way. Category:Main Character's